


Summer’s End

by mssdare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: tavern_tales, Dubious Consent, First Times, M/M, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, incest-ish themes, underage like whoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur peek inside Morgana's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer’s End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fr333bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/gifts).



> I might go to hell for this one, but here it goes.  
> Mind the tags - UNDERAGE! More warnings in the note at the end but if you don’t want to be spoiled, don't read them. 
> 
> Thank you Sillygoose (sonsofsilly) for beta’ing this!  
> This is for fr333bird – with love!
> 
> Written for Tavern Tales - Theme: Quickies, Frantic Gropes, Desperate Times

SUMMER’S END

 

“Move!” Merlin pushes at Arthur’s solid frame but it’s like trying to move a lorry. Arthur’s gotten so tall and buff over the last year, Merlin can’t reach Arthur’s outstretched hands even standing on his toes and jumping high while they’re playing basketball in the backyard. He tries to push once more. “Let me see!”

“Shhh.” Arthur gives Merlin a shove on the back of his head, but eventually he does move and Merlin can peek inside Morgana’s room through the tiny crack in the wooden door. It’s dark in the back of the hall where they’re standing, and Merlin has to squint in order to see inside the brightly lit room, bathed in the late summer sun shining through the windows. He can hear shuffling and voices, and soon Arthur’s older sister appears in his line of sight. She sits on the bed, says a few words to someone, and throws her leg out, letting one shoe drop with a soft thud.

Arthur pushes Merlin away from the door again, making Merlin scoff. “They’re not doing anything yet.” He scoots down to get access to the peephole too, curled up under Arthur’s arm. He can feel Arthur’s breath on his hair. It tickles him a bit, but before he can change his position Morgana lifts her arms up and slips out of her dress in one fluid movement, then unhooks her bra and lets it slide down her body. Merlin’s seen women in bras before: he’s seen his mum bra-less, too, and to be honest, he doesn’t get the hype—it’s just a body part, dangling like flabby arms or a jelly roll on a belly, but above him Arthur gasps a little.

“Look,” Arthur says, and Merlin presses himself closer to the wall, his breath catching when Arthur steps closer, trapping Merlin under his body.

Merlin can’t see clearly from the new angle, but there’s some more rustling behind the door and a male form appears with his back to Merlin. He’s big and broad, his arms muscly and skin dotted with small freckles. His hair is long, almost to his shoulders, and it covers his face when he leans down to hook his fingers inside Morgana’s stockings. He tugs until the soft fabric eases down her legs.

Merlin’s fingers twitch. There’s something about that silky stocking that makes him want to reach out and feel the fabric under his hands. The color of the stocking matches Morgana’s milky skin, and for a moment Merlin’s thoughts drift to how different they are, Arthur and Morgana—him all strong and manly, with tanned skin and fair hair, and her so pale, dark-haired and lithe, like from old gothic paintings on the walls of their catholic church. Merlin’s always been intimidated by Morgana’s stern green gaze and sudden pearly laughter, even though he only sees her in the summer when she’s home from school.

She’s laughing now, just like Merlin remembers, but the sound’s cut off when the man kisses her, strong and possessive, mouthing at her lips as if he’s eating an ice-cream cone, going again and again while she kisses him back with her head tilted and neck exposed. He cups her breasts and squeezes. Merlin’s first reaction is “ew,” but he keeps silent as something odd and hot unwraps in his lower stomach, similar to the feeling he gets on a swing when he flies high. He licks his lips, suddenly very much aware of the heavy air lingering in the hall after a whole day of the sun heating up the walls of this old house. Arthur’s body over his is warm, radiating heat, too, and Merlin wriggles a bit, trying to find the room to breathe deeper. He loses his balance for a moment, and when he looks back he can see Morgana’s long legs and a pair of black lace knickers being pulled over her skin until they land on the floor.

Merlin’s view of Morgana’s pussy is blocked by the bloke’s broad shoulders, but he gets a glimpse of a triangle of black pubic hair before the man moves. Merlin inhales, thinking that his own groin area looks similar, too, now that the hair has grown there. It’s so different to Arthur’s golden curls he’s seen glimpses of while in the shower after their games. Merlin wouldn’t mind his skin being as smooth and hairless as Morgana’s, even if he kind of admires Arthur’s prominent leg hair and those sparse ones appearing on his chest. But if in two years, when he’s Arthur’s current age, Merlin’s still as pale and smooth as he is now on his chest and belly, he won’t complain.

Morgana whimpers, and Merlin’s focus snaps back to what they’re looking at—the bloke’s head buried in between her legs, moving rhythmically.

“Is…” Merlin licks his lips again and tries to clear his throat in a silent way. He can feel his cheeks heating up. His hands are clammy when he places them on the wooden wall to keep balance. He turns his head to Arthur, looking up at him. From where he’s crouching under Arthur’s body, he can see Arthur’s mouth is open and his eyes are slightly glassy. He pokes at Arthur who glances down, wetting his lips with his tongue.

“What?” he hisses.

“Is he…?” Merlin makes a move with his head and darts his tongue out of his lips, imitating licking something in the air.

Arthur swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing hard. He nods and motions to the wall again. Merlin presses his face to the crack, but not much is visible now—the man’s back is blocking most of the view. From where Merlin’s crouching he can only see a part of Morgana’s leg moving along with the man. She’s panting as if she’s climbing a mountain or running, and Merlin thinks it awkward, but when she gasps and moans the feeling of odd heat in Merlin’s groin returns, making him shuffle from one foot to another. His cock is stiffening in his trousers, and Merlin’s cheeks start to warm up even more.

“Oh fuck,” Arthur whispers above Merlin when the man backs away from Morgana for a moment and then changes their position, standing in between her legs. Merlin can see his cock sticking out, hard and huge, impossibly huge, with a prominent vein and purple head. The guy lines it up with Morgana’s opening and slowly, slowly pushes in while she makes little sounds. He pulls out only to push all the way in again, and Merlin only realizes he’s stopped breathing when he feels a drop of something wet oozing slowly out of his cock, which is so stiff now it starts to _ache_. Merlin presses his body closer to the wall, hoping the pressure will help ease the pain, but it doesn’t so he relaxes and then pushes again, because it’s even worse when his cock is not touching anything.

“Merlin.” He hears Arthur’s strained voice. “What are you…?”

Merlin bites his lips and shuts his eyes. His blood is pulsing hard in his temples, the thud-thud-thud of it making him feel like he’s deep under water. His ears must be scarlet now. He wants to flee, but when he makes a move his arse bumps into Arthur, and oh. Through the layers of their clothes he can feel Arthur’s cock—because it can’t be anything else—stiff and long, and probably just as big as the man who’s fucking Morgana right behind the wall.

At the same time Merlin pushes back, Arthur thrusts forward and catches Merlin’s hip to keep him steady so they don’t stumble. They both stay silent with their bodies pressed close, and Merlin can feel Arthur’s chest rising and falling along with his quick breaths. Arthur’s hand lingers on Merlin’s hip, and if skin could melt Merlin’s would now, because a fingertip slips under Merlin’s T-shirt, gently at first, and then making a circle and another.

“Merlin,” Arthur breathes into Merlin’s hair. His finger slips down to the waist of Merlin’s shorts and then lower, until it pushes into Merlin’s underwear. Merlin jerks.

“Keep quiet,” Arthur says right into Merlin’s ear, “or they’ll know we’re here.” His breath is humid and hot. Arthur wraps his hand around Merlin’s cock and squeezes. “You’re not that small anymore,” he whispers with a tone of surprise. With his other hand he pushes the back of Merlin’s shorts down and shuffles around.

Merlin’s breath catches when he feels something velvety smooth but hard touching his buttocks. It glides over his crack, leaving a wet trace behind it.

“Okay?” Arthur asks, thrusting a little so his dick drags over Merlin’s crack. He presses harder against Merlin and squeezes Merlin’s cock once more.

Merlin keeps his eyes shut. He nods, because this is Arthur and if he wants something he’ll take it, just as he keeps stealing Merlin’s apples, just like he wins at every game. But it’s also Arthur who got his face bruised when those guys mocked Merlin’s ears, the Arthur who remembers Merlin’s love for Avengers comic books and brings him a new one every time he has some spare money. So Merlin nods again and again and lets Arthur keep up with the thrusting even though the skin is too dry there and Arthur’s cock feels weird on Merlin’s bum.

From behind the door, Merlin can hear the hard and fast slap-slap of Morgana and her man, and Arthur leans over Merlin to look inside.

“Watch,” he says. “Fuck, Merlin.” And Merlin does, his eyes a bit teary all of a sudden. He can see a blur of bodies moving fast, the guy’s hip bone prominent and Morgana’s feet on his shoulders. The muscles on the man’s arse contract with each of his thrusts, and he picks up the pace even more before he stills and groans.

Merlin’s head swims when he realizes Arthur’s hand on his dick has stopped, and that Arthur’s shaking over him, his cock pulsing wet and warm on Merlin’s skin. When Arthur stills, ragged breath hot on Merlin’s neck, Merlin wants to escape from his grip but Arthur won’t let him.

“Come on, Merlin. It feels so good, you’ll see.” He tugs relentlessly on Merlin’s cock and Merlin doesn’t know what to do with the feeling building up inside of him. He wants to tell Arthur that it hurts or itches, or that he needs to pee, but he can’t and fuck, fuck, it’s just… And then everything goes still and marvelous, Merlin’s whole body straining and then pulsing, his cock jumping in Arthur’s hand and drops of come emerging in little streaks.

Merlin can feel Arthur’s hand wrapping around his mouth, choking him a little.

“Be quiet, Merlin. Quiet! Fuck,” Arthur says over and over, and as Merlin’s breath comes back, his senses come back too and he is suddenly aware of the moans and whimpers still escaping his mouth and the heat in his temples and, oh God, the _silence_ behind the door.

Arthur pushes at him once and pulls Merlin’s shorts back, making Merlin wince because he’s wet all over and sticky, but there’s no time to dwell on this, or on the fact of what they’ve just done here, because Arthur’s tugging on Merlin’s hand and they’re stumbling down the stairs, taking a few steps at a time. They only stop once they’ve reached the shed in the garden, and Arthur peeks out to see if they’re being followed, then leans down to put his hands on his knees, still breathing hard and giggling.

“Oh God,” Arthur says, still laughing.

Merlin’s too freaked out to find this amusing. He doesn’t feel quite himself; he’s got images of Morgana and her man dancing before his eyelids, and the sensation of hot come on his own arse, and this wondrous new feeling he can’t quite put a name to. But Arthur pats Merlin hard on the back, making him choke and cough a little, and he is still chuckling so it can’t be all that bad, so Merlin joins in with the laughter, first tentatively and then more confidently, until the feeling of tightness in his chest eases up and his body relaxes and he can breathe once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to warn for serious underage here, and when I say serious, I mean it’s way below UK’s age of consent for both parties (Merlin and Arthur) and with added age difference between the boys (let’s say that Merlin is about 13 and Arthur about 15, but you can read it differently if you prefer). Merlin might not be aware of what’s going on entirely and this leads to the dub-con. Also there’s the issue of the boys watching Arthur’s older sister having sex. You’ve been warned!  
> Sorry if I messed up any sensations that adolescent boys' experience!


End file.
